Paints and coatings based on emulsion polymers, generally referred to as “latex” paints or coatings, are well known and widely used in a variety of applications. In particular, latex paints have captured a significant portion of the indoor and outdoor paint market, primarily because of their significant advantages over organic solvent-based paints. For example, latex paints offer easier cleanup than solvent-based paints. Latex paints also provide for reduced levels of volatile organic solvents as compared to solvent-based paints.
In spite of their many advantages, the coating properties and storage stability of many latex paints can be inferior to those of solvent-based paints. For example, coatings formed from latex paints often exhibit decreased durability and adhesion as compared to coatings formed from organic solvent-based paints. Thus, there is a continuing need for latexes which can provide coatings or films having excellent performance properties, including blocking resistance, water and chemical resistance (e.g., stain resistance), scrub resistance, and excellent film formation.